The present invention relates to shoe tongues and, more particularly, to a shoe tongue bracket.
A shoe is an item of footwear intended to protect and comfort the human foot while doing various activities. Most shoes include an upper and a sole. Most uppers have a mechanism, such as laces, straps with buckles, zippers, elastic, hook and loop fastener straps, buttons, or snaps, for tightening the upper on the foot. Uppers with laces usually have a tongue that helps seal the laced opening and protect the foot from abrasion by the laces. Currently, the tongue has a tendency to slide from the middle to a side of the foot while using the shoe
As can be seen, there is a need for a bracket to prevent the tongue from sliding.